In-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display mode utilizes a pixel electrode and a common electrode in the same plane to form a parallel electric field parallel to the surface of the glass or electrode, so that the liquid crystal molecules are deflected in a plane parallel to the surface of the glass, in order to display. For an IPS pixel structure, a common electrode is disposed in the same layer of the pixel electrode, to form an interdigital electrode shape.